Wireless communications devices, such as cellular telephones, have proven very popular. Over time, these devices have been reduced greatly in size and weight. At the same time, the complexity of functions offered by such devices is increasing, adding such functions as internet access and two way text messaging. Increased functionality has led to a demand for wireless communications devices with larger displays and more keys. However, as the overall size of such devices shrinks, there is less space for keys or other input means.
In addition, displays for wireless communications device have evolved from character based designs to full graphic displays. Accordingly, there is a growing need to a user to navigate through the text input or selection menus in two dimensions. That is, there is growing need for the user to be able to direct a cursor to various locations on the display without being limited to strictly up-down or side-to-side movement on the display. In addition to movement of the cursor ("cursor movement" function), the user must be able to select information once the pointer is moved ("select" function) and preferably maintain a selection for subsequent movement of the cursor ("drag and drop" function).
Manufacturers of wireless communications device employ a number of approaches to supply the desired functionality. For instance, some wireless communications device employ two directional keys (up/down or left/right) in combination with some sort of selection key such as an "enter," "yes," or "OK" key. Other units employ four arrow keys or a combined rocking-key in combination with a selection key. Some more advanced wireless communications devices employ pen-based inputs. Still other wireless communications devices employ touch-sensitive panels integrated as part of the display, sometimes referred to as touch-sensitive displays. When touch-sensitive displays are used, selection is either via a dedicated selection key or via a quick tap on the display. When a tap is used, it is the quick duration of a tap that differentiates the "select" function from the "cursor movement" function.
One problem with the use of touch-sensitive displays with tap selection is that the user must physically remove her finger from the touch-sensitive panel before initiating the tap. As a result, there is increased chance for key mis-hits and accidental alteration of the cursor's location. Another problem arising from the use of touch-sensitive displays with tap selection is the typical lack of suitable user feedback. Users prefer to have tactile, and preferably audible, feedback of the selection. For instance, when a key is pressed, users prefer to have a tactile feedback such as a click sensation. Users typically further prefer to have audible feedback such as a click sound or a beep. Current touch-sensitive displays do not typically provide such feedback.
In light of the above, there remains a need for wireless communications devices incorporating touch-sensitive panels having an associated selector that can be activated without removing the user's finger. Such touch-sensitive panels may be a separate portion of the wireless communications device or may be integrated with the wireless communications device's display. Further, it is preferred, but not required, that such a touch-sensitive panels give a user suitable tactile, and preferably audible, feedback.